


Unchained Melody

by TheSadisticMunchkin



Series: Candy Store [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Comfort/Angst, Confused Castiel, Dancer Dean, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Late Night Conversations, Librarian Castiel, M/M, Mechanic Dean, Slow Dancing, Songfic, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-28
Updated: 2014-04-28
Packaged: 2018-01-21 03:36:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1536143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSadisticMunchkin/pseuds/TheSadisticMunchkin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel remembers the night that his parents were murdered and Dean helps him dance his troubles away. </p><p>"And time goes by so slowly<br/>And time can do so much<br/>Are you still mine?</p><p>I need your love<br/>I need your love<br/>God speed your love to me!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unchained Melody

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, I recently watched "Ghost: The Musical" and I wanted to write something Destiel inspired by the song "Unchained Melody" because I am a sucker for cheesy lyrics (I listen to punk rock though, I swear)
> 
> Anyway, this fic came before "Painting things and Diamond rings" so you can read this first or that one first, it doesn't really matter.

He tried to sleep, he really did. His hands wrapped themselves around the mug of tea, ignoring the burn he would soon feel. The snow fell softly against the windowsill, gradually blocking his sight of the street below him. The moment he sat up on the bed, he knew that it was the night. He never liked spending this night alone. 

 

He sighed and put his tea down. He wrapped his arms around his pajama clad legs, resting his head on his knees. 5 years. It's been 5 years. To think he would have been able to forget. But you never really forget something like this. Tears threatened to spill out of his eyes as he remembered the screeching tires and the gunshots. The blood on his hands and cold, dead eyes staring at nothing as he tried to ask what he did to deserve this.

 

He remembered the beeping machines. He remembered screaming as the beeps stopped. Each memory was like a stab to his gut. He didn't like remembering it all but every year it hits him like a storm. Every year he would take all the pain alone. He would scream into the night until his throat was hoarse and cry himself to sleep. All the pain, guilt, anger he felt at himself and the world. He hated it. He hated it all. 

 

Christmas was never the same since then. He loathed the little lights and the carols children would sing. He envied the whole families who ate Christmas dinner. 5 years of unhappy Christmases. The tears were falling freely now and he didn't have the heart to wipe them away. Nobody was here to find him.

 

Suddenly, Cas heard the floorboards creak which made him look up. The footsteps were getting closer and he gripped the nearest item - a gospel song book - holding it above his head. He heard the light switch and there stood in the doorway was Dean. "Babe, why did you get out of bed?" 

 

Cas put down the book in realization. He was in Dean's apartment. He wasn't alone this year. He had Dean and at this moment, he couldn't be more grateful. He knew by the way that Dean's face immediately crinkled in worry that his cheeks were still stained with his tears. His boyfriend was by his side in an instant, caressing his cheeks and wiping the tears away with his thumb.

 

"Babe, is something wrong?" He asked and all Cas could do was cry even more and lean into Dean's touch. He couldn't bare to answer him, he just couldn't. Instead, he threw his arms around Dean's neck and sobbed into his shoulder. "I'm s-s-s-sorry" he tightened his grip on his boyfriend and Dean only rubbed his back, placing a kiss on top of his head now and then. 

 

"What are you sorry for?" Dean craddled the broken man in his arms, rocking him back and forth. Cas' sobs quieted down to occasional sniffles after half an hour before he could answer. "I woke you up." he said, avoiding the actual answer Dean wanted. Cas heard him sigh and bit his lip, knowing that he couldn't hide anything from Dean. Not from his Dean.

 

"Today..." Cas said softly that Dean had to strain his ears to hear them. Dean pulled him away but kept him at arm's length. "What's today?" The dark haired librarian took a deep breath and stared into those waiting green eyes. "The 5 year anniversary of my parents' murder." Dean's hold on him softened even more. He ran a hand through Cas' hair and took both of his hands in one of his. 

 

"Is that why you don't decorate your house for Christmas?" Cas nodded, a rough sniffle following after. Dean tilted his chin up, making him look at him directly. "My parents were murdered when I was 18. I'm not gonna be like 'It gets better' because I know first hand that it doesn't work that fast. It took me years to get over it. It took meeting you to make me smile again." Cas' eyes glistened with new tears, not like the tears before. 

 

Dean stood up from the windowsill and offered a hand to Castiel. When his boyfriend only tilted his head in confusion, he rolled his eyes and pulled him up. He held him close and whispered in his ear, "We can go through this together." Cas couldn't help but smile at those words.

 

For once, he wasn't alone for this day. He had Dean.

 

He felt Dean run his hands down his arms, take his hands and put them around his neck. He felt Dean's hands on his waist and they began to sway to nothing. After a few seconds, Dean pulled him close so his mouth was by his ear. "Oh, my love..." Cas smiled again, he couldn't remember the last time he smiled on this day. 

 

"My darling, I've hungered for your touch." Dean sang lowly into his ear as if they were in a crowded room and only wanted Cas to hear his words. They continued to sway until Dean placed Cas' hand on his waist and started to twirl them around the study. The room echoed with his unchained melody. Castiel didn't know how to dance but Dean did and all he could do was follow his lead, no matter how many times he stumbled.

 

"A long, lonely time. And time goes by so slowly." Dean dipped him slowly and raised him up ever so carefully as he continued to sing. Cas closed his eyes, opening them only when he was face to face with his Dean. He placed a quick kiss to his lips and allowed Dean to spin him around the room.

 

"And time can do so much. Are you still mine?" Castiel nodded, even if Dean didn't require an answer. He will forever be his. This green-eyed mechanic was his and he wouldn't trade him for anything. "I need your love. I need your love." Yes, he thought, I need your love too. "God speed your love to me!" At that line, Dean gripped his hips tightly and lifted him up, spinning him around. Cas' laugh was breathy and light, a most beautiful sound to Dean's ears. 

 

"I need your love." Dean sang, slowly lowering Cas' lean frame to the ground. He ran his hands along his boyfriend's back lovingly, now singing softly. "I need your love." Dean's eyes sparkled under the dim light of the study. Cas looked up to him, wondering how he could deserve this man.

 

"I need your love." Castiel's raspy voice answered. Dean leaned his forehead against his, kissing the tip of Cas' nose. Their hands entwined between them as they sang together, tears of happiness flowing down their cheeks.

 

"God speed your love to me."

 

They continued to dance in apparent silence, their unchained melody still playing only in their ears. 

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to leave any comments and suggestions on what I should do next with this series!


End file.
